


Molly's Wisdom

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: You should marry him, dear.





	Molly's Wisdom

**Title:** **Molly’s Wisdom.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **9** **1** **:** **Literal** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100   
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** You should marry him, dear.  
 

**Molly’s Wisdom.**

“Harry, come rescue Arthur from Severus’ wrath.” Molly pleaded. “They’re literally going to war over the ministry’s decision to make Muggle Studies mandatory at Hogwarts.”

“Figuratively.” Harry corrected, walking towards her.

“What was that?”

“They’re going to war _figuratively_. Severus wouldn’t wage a _literal_ war against Arthur.”

“Merlin!  You sound just like him.”

“Well, it’s been three years already.”

Molly eyed him thoughtfully. “You should marry him, dear.”

Harry halted mid-step. “I can’t. Severus isn’t ready.”

“But you are?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then say something. Marry him anyway. Don’t let Severus’ monsters become yours, or they’ll defeat you both, Harry.”

 


End file.
